KAREOKE NIGHT
by WIWJ
Summary: A really really fluffy story. wj the gang tries to recosile them at woody's bday party GR JefferyLilySeelyBug funny. THIS JUST GETS MORE AND MORE FLUFFY.FORGIVE ME.. I'M NOT USUALLY SO CHEEZY. pS. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU I OWN NOTHING.. NOT ONE LITTLE NOTE.
1. The Plan

KAREOKE NIGHT

"I don't know, Jordan. I'm not really liking this idea." Bug moaned as Nigel and Jordan pushed him through the doors of the bar. Lily was waving frantically to them from two tables up by the stage.

"Come on, it's his birthday and he loves this kind of stuff." It was not lost on Nigel that Jordan had refrained from using the birthday boy's first name all day. It had also not been missed by the tall Brit, that Jordan was wearing **the** red dress.

She froze momentarily before starting to move again. Lily smiled at her when she did. She knew she was regrouping, preparing to greet the birthday boy and his date. Jordan took a deep breath and leaned over his shoulder from behind, snaking her arms around his neck and down his shoulders before planting them delicately on his chest. This was one of the few chances she got to touch him anymore and she was going to make it count.

"Happy Birthday, Woodrow." She whispered into his ear, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before pulling away and walking towards the bar. Lily watched a slow unconscious smile pull at his lips as her hand trailed up his body, skimming across his choppy hair as she retreated_. "_Hey Lu." She added her eyes never once falling on the tiny blonde. _Lord help them_.

Woody had glanced at Lu, who sat oblivious to what had just happened talking to Matt Seely. His head bobbed down in an expression that Lily couldn't place. _Regret? Fear? Guilt_? _Oh yeah_, she decided watching the detective cast a concerned look towards the bar, _it was guilt._

"Hey." Lily fell into her chair next to Garret. "I think it's time for an intervention."

"It's ginger ale, Lily." He grumbled in irritation tapping his glass. She rolled her eyes.

"Not you! _Them_." Nigel was already nodding in agreement. Bug looked reluctantly towards Simmons. He liked her, but Jordan was family, and well.. Woody was Jordan's.

"What do we do?" He asked in his usual dry tone.

"Nothing. They'll do it themselves." Lily dropped four song books in front of them on the table. Glancing quickly to where Jordan sat with Santana at the bar. "Go through them. Pick out the most intense, heart wrenching Jordan and Woody love songs you can find."

"You're a genius, Luv." Nigel purred. "They won't talk, we'll make them sing."

Garret couldn't help but crack a smile, it widened when he spotted the look of glee on Lily's face. He raised his eyebrows at her before burring his head in the song book. Lily picked up her own and went to work.

A few minutes later she stood and addressed the group.

"Okay here's the deal." She smiled at the crowd. "Woody's going to pick someone out of the hat to start. He'll pick a song that he thinks describes some aspect of the person he's picked. That person then picks a person and does the same. Any questions?"

"Ahh. Yes, Luv?" Nigel raised his hand suspiciously. "Since some of us are.. more musically inclined.. are duets all right?"

"Yes." Lily nodded. "Please." She smiled again. "And since some of us are a lot more musically inclined, and the rest of us all need our hearing, you may call on people as many times as you'd like. Everyone got it?"

"Woody?" She held the hat up to him and he pulled out a name. His face paled when he read it. He looked helplessly at Garret, who read the paper. Smiling slyly he whispered something in his ear. Woody looked unsure as he cleared his throat.

"It looks like it's going to be our lovely boss.. DA Walcott.. singing.." He looked back at Garret sheepishly. The man just nodded grinning like a fool…


	2. Boots

"These boots are made for walking.."

Renee's eyes widened before narrowing on Garret Macy who blew her a kiss. She shook her head and took the microphone from Lily.

"Hoyt, I hope you're not too attached to your job." She said in a cool voice before the music began. Woody grimaced, until she came off the small platform and up to Garret Macy.

She dropped her sultry gaze on the Chief ME.

_You keep saying you've got something for me.  
something you call love, but confess.  
You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'  
and now someone else is gettin' all your best._

Half of Boston's jaw dropped when she began. Renee Walcott could sing.

There wasn't a closed mouth in the room when she lifted her long leg up and pressed her high heeled toe against Macy's chest. Or when he slid his hand along her thigh and up the slit in her dress.

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

His chair nearly fell over when she pushed the him back with her heel before walking back a few steps.

_You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'  
and you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.  
You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'.  
Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet._

She brought up her pointed finger and waved it at him.

_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

She turned from Macy only to cast him a look over her shoulder as she continued the song.

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin  
and you keep thinkin' that you´ll never get burnt._

She spun around now and walked provocatively towards Macy

_Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches yeah  
and what he know you ain't HAD time to learn._

She turned back towards the platform and walked away, her hips moving to the rhythm. Woody and the morgue gang grimaced. It was kind of like realizing your parents still had sex.

_Are you ready boots? Start walkin'!_

And that maybe these two weren't as over as they had all thought.

"Ooookay." Lily sighed as the applauds and cat calls had died down and Renee dropped the microphone into her outstretched hands. "Who's it gonna be?"

"Macy." She said firmly. "26B."


	3. all she ever knew of love

It was only after Garret had crooned out "Are You Lonesome Tonight?" in a rather convincing Elvis impersonation, to Renee, that Lily's plan could start to take shape.

"Okay Jordan." He said softly into the microphone. "You're turn."

Jordan moaned and made it to the stage, she looked Garret he leaned over and whispered the song title into her ear. Her eyes closed breifly, before she shot a glance at Woody. To both their surprise, he was looking straight at her. Jordan pulled her gaze away and took a deep breath. This was going to suck.

Woody knew that hearing Jordan sing anything was going to be difficult to sit though. But he wasn't prepared for this song. He wasn't prepared for the thick emotion of her voice, or how no matter how hard she tried not to, her eyes kept falling on him.

_I've been a bad bad girl,  
I've been careless with a delicate man.  
And it's a sad sad world,  
When a girl can break a boy  
Just because she can._

He sucked in a breath as she lowered her eyes.

_  
Don't you tell me to deny it,  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins._

She brought her eyes back up to Lily.

_I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin. _

_What I need is a good defense_

_  
_She turned to Brandau with a pleading look that showed she hadn't completely lost herself in the song… yet.

'_cause I'm feelin' like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I sinned against  
Because he was all I ever knew of love._

"_Oh God." _Woody's heart pounded in his chest as she cast a quick desperate glance at him

_  
Heaven help me for the way I am.  
Save me from these evil deeds.  
Before I get them done.  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
At hand.  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come. _

She moved away towards Garret and Nigel, singing to them, but it was too late. Woody had seen the liquid glare that had started to form over her eyes. The song was getting to her

_Oh, help me, but don't tell me  
To deny it.  
I've got to cleanse myself.  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
Enough for him._

Another glance.. Woody held his breath. Is that what he had done? Made her feel like she wasn't good enough?

_  
I've got a lot to lose and i'm  
Bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin._

Her eyes looked lost, really lost. Lost in the song, lost in the message, lost in herself.

_What I need is a good defense  
'cause I'm feelin' like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I sinned against  
Because he was all I ever knew of love._

She closed her eyes when she hit that line for the second time. Trying to disguise the look of pain as intense concentration on her singing.

_Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay.  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go.  
_Shit. She was looking towards Lu now. Looking at her then back to Woody before turning her eyes to Lily. Looking just a little desperate.

_I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay_

Ouch. Woody rubbed at his chest unconsciously.

_So, what would an angel say?  
'cause the devil wants to know. _

_What I need is a good defense  
'cause I'm feelin' like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I sinned against  
Because he was all I ever knew of love._

She looked at him again this time.. holding his eyes through the repeat chorus, biting her lip slightly when she stopped to breathe

_What I need is a good defense  
'cause I'm feelin' like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I sinned against.._

_  
Because he was all I ever knew of love._

_  
_He couldn't tear his eyes away from her admission. Struggling to remind himself it was just a song. A song she hadn't even picked, a song that Macy had chosen for her. He felt himself start to calm down, until he remembered Lily had asked them to pick songs that talked about that persons life. Damn.

"Jordan?" Lily called. The other woman looked shaken. She pulled herself together and pulled her eyes from Woody as the applauds fell away.

"Nigel and Bug." She said breathlessly. "Nigel and Bug." She whispered a song to Lily who giggled loudly when she heard it.


	4. blinded bug

This would be good, Woody was thinking, light and easy, and hey if that song was the worst thing to happen all night? Happy Birthday to him.

From where she stood.. It looked to Lily that her plan was starting to work.

It became very clear, very quickly that Bug had become quite drunk, quite fast. He was a maniac up there. Bobbing in and out of the spot where Nigel stood singing the verses. 

**Nigel:**_ It's poetry in motion  
She turned her tender eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but she blinded me with science_

**Bug**_: "She blinded me with science!"_

Everyone laughed.

**Nigel: **_And failed me in biology  
When I'm dancing close to her_

**Bug**_: "Blinding me with science - science!"_

_  
_Now everyone was laughing hysterically as Bug jumped up and down with unbridled enthusiasm. Lily looked like she was going to keel over from laughter.

**Nigel:**_: I can smell the chemicals_

Nigel sounded like the mad professor as he seriously purred out each lyric, with his little friend popping in. For the first time in a long time Nigel was the straight man and Bug the comic

**Bug**_: "Blinding me with science - science!"  
"Science!"  
"Science!" _

Garret's laughter rose above the crowd as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

Nigel_: Mmm - but it's poetry in motion  
And when she turned her eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but she blinded me with science  
And failed me in geometry _

**Bug**_: "Good heavens Miss Sakamoto - you're beautiful!" _

At that point Matt Seely could take no more. He began slapping his leg as he choked out breathless laughter until he was gasping for breath and turning red.

**Nigel: **_I -I don't believe it! _

_There she goes again!  
She's tidied up, and I can't find anything!  
All my tubes and wires  
And careful notes  
And antiquated notions  
_**Bug**_: "She blinded me with - with science!" _

It got them a standing ovation for those who were still in good enough shape to stand. Matt Seely was not one of them. Santana was fanning his red face as he clapped despite the small wheeze that was coming from his throat. She handed him a glass of water as everyone sat back down.

Lily looked expectantly at the two new starts, hoping that they were still sober enough to remember the plan.

Nigel and Bug grinned at each other as they pointed there fingers at Woody.


	5. he should be sorry

Nigel whispered something to Bug before Woody made it to the stage.

He nodded wandering over to Tallulah Simmons and inviting her to the bar. She smiled widely at him. Casting a quick glance at Woody who was making a horribly uncomfortable face at Lily, she nodded and followed him to the other side of the room.

_Oh shit_. That was the first thing that came to Woody's mind when Lily pointed to the prompter. The second was that he was going to kill Bug and Nigel. The third was the embarassed realization that he had gone home many a nights and played this song and thought about Jordan Cavanaugh.

Now it really fit. More than anyone in the room could ever know. Anyone.. except maybe Jordan.

He took a deep breath, glancing quickly at Lu at the bar, before his eyes found there way to **her.**

_  
What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there_

He looked down at his feet, his eyes had refused to look at anyone else but her. Who else could he look at when he sang those words? Who else could he ever imagine singing those words too?

_  
What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad_

Her eyes broke from his gaze and she stared at her hands.

"_Oh shit." _He watched her carefully his eyebrows wrinkling at her pained expression. "_She's going to cry. I'm going to have to stand up here and sing this damn song while Jordan Cavanaugh cries." _

He glanced at Lily who was smiling sympathetically at Jordan.

_Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Damn you Elton JohnJordan looked around trying to get her bearing straight, before her face turned almost against her will to look at him again.

_What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

She smiled sadly at him before she got to her feet. For a terrifying second he thought she was going to leave. Instead she slipped past Lily and practically ran to the ladies room.

"_Damn." _Someone was going to pay, he decided scanning the crowd hungrily, and that some one was going to be.. Matt Seely.


	6. ada gorrila

Matt Seely knew he was in trouble by the look on Woody's face. He knew he was the lowest man on Woody's totem poll, the catcher of his frustration, his own personal punching bag. And hey, if it got him through this triangular mess he'd gotten himself into, then bring it on. Matt could take it.

He wandered on to the stage and took a look at what Hoyt had chosen for him. He laughed. Not bad at all.

"BUG!" He yelled across the room.. "I need you for this."

His friend gave him a quirky drunken smile and peeled himself away from Lu Simmons. Nigel quickly took his place. Matt smiled, there was a plan in the works here and after this song he planned to get in on it.

Bug jogged up to the stage, looking at the song, then at Matt Seely. He grinned back at him. They both cast a glance at the confused Lily before Bug's eyes fell on a suddenly uncomfortable Brandau.

Matt: _Pretty women out walkin' with gorillas down my street  
From my window I'm starin' while my coffee goes cold  
Look over there_

Bug: _Where?_

Matt: _There! _

He boldly pointed at Lily.

_There's a lady that we used to know  
She's married now or engaged or somethin', so I'm told_

They both apraised Lily. Bug tossing a drunken arm over Matt's shoulder.

Matt and Bug: _Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here  
_  
Matt: _Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street  
I wash my hair and I kid myself I look really smooth  
Look over there_

Bug: Where?

There!  
_Here comes Tallulah with her new boyfriend  
They say that looks don't count for much and so there goes your proof  
_

Matt and Bug: _Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here  
_

Matt: _But if looks could kill _

Both of the men turned and glared at Brandau. It was priceless. Nigel was hysterical_.  
_

_Matt: There's a man there who's marked down as dead  
Cause I had my fill  
Listen you take your hands from her head  
I get so mean around this scene  
Hey, baby  
_  
Matt and Bug: _Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
There's something going wrong around here_  
_Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around - here  
_

The two of them left the stage, still falling all over each other and still starring at Brandau.

"Lily's turn.. Lily's turn.." Bug sang towards her as Matt scooted her out on the floor. The two of them conferred around the little yellow book before laughing and pointing. "Yeah, Yeah." Bug said snickering.


	7. leader of the pack?

"It's Perfect." Matt said in an overly sarcastic voice as he punched the number into the machine. Lily looked anxious for a moment before the song flashed on the screen.

"Oh." She said in confused relief.

"We'll help you." Matt said raising his eyebrows at her. Bug stiffled a laugh beside him.

"Okay?" She asked as the music started and they stood beside her on the stage.

Matt: _Is she really going out with him? _

Bug: _Yeah, I don't know, there she is _

Matt: _Let's ask her _

Bug: _Lily? Is that Brandau's ring you're wearing?_

Matt stifled a laugh at the wretched way the ADA's name had crumbled off his tongue. Lily self-consciously rubbed at her engagement ring as she looked down at the prompter.

Lily: _Uh Huh!  
_  
Matt: _Wow, it must be great riding him_

Bug snorted in an attempt to hold in his laughter at Matt's not so accidental admission. Lily looked at them quickly in perturbed confusion. Bug shrugged his shoulders innocently. And went back to his lines. 

Bug: _Yeah, is he picking you up after work today?  
_

Lily smiled at how them, clumped together, pretending to hang on her every word.

Lily: _A-a_!

Matt: _By the way, where'd you meet him?_

Lily: _I meet him at the Boston Morgue! _

He turned around and smiled at me

Do you get the picture?

Matt and Bug: _Yes, we see_

Lily: _That's when I fell for the leader of the pack _

My friends were always putting him down

She glared at the two men. They smiled sweetly back at her.

Matt and Bug: _Down, down_

Lily: _The said that he came from _

The wrong side of town

Bug and Matt: _Wrong side of town _

Lily: _They'd told me he was bad  
But I know he was sad  
_

Matt almost choked on his tongue. "**_Yeah he's sad all right."  
_**

Lily: _That's why I fell for the leader of the pack _

One day my boss said, find someone new

I had to tell my Jeffery we're through

He stood there and asked me why

But all I could do was cry

I'm sorry I hurt you, the leader of the pack

Well, he sort of smiled and kissed me goodly

And the tears began to fall

And as he drove away on that rainy night

I begged him to go slow

But whether he heard me I'll never know

Matt and Bug: _Look out, look out, oh look out!  
_

Matt made a screeching noise, followed by an explosion like sound from Bug. They both laughed, casting a glance at the cautiously amused Brandau.

Lily: _I felt so helpless, what could I do _

Remembering all the things we'd been through

At school they all stop and stare

I can't hide my tears, but I don't care

I'll never forget him the leader of the pack...

The leader of the pack, now he's gone..._  
_

The guys clapped slowly at Lily as everyone joined in. She smiled self conciously at Brandau before looking around the room for Woody and Jordan. She spotted them in the corner.


	8. best of intentions

"I'm just tired, Woods, really I'm fine." She looked at the wall behind him.

"Jordan. I.. I wanted to talk to you. I really did. I just didn't know what to say."

"There isn't anything left to say." She told him slowly, still not meeting his eyes. He ducked down a little to see if he could coax her. She turned her face away, reaching her hand out and pressing it to his chest. "Be happy Woody okay? Just be happy." She pulled her hand back and slipped away from him.

"Jordan?" He called after her, but she'd already sunk down in her seat next to Garret and Renee who immediately put a drink in her hand.

"Woody, it's your turn again." Lily said sweetly turning him away from Jordan and towards the platform.

"Already?"

"Well you're one of the few people here that doesn't need a bucket to carry a tune." She laughed pointing to the prompter. He felt the grunt struggle out of his mouth as he closed his eyes. Fate was out to kick his ass tonight.

He cast his eyes back to Jordan, wishing she was anywhere but here. She looked up at him when she felt his gaze. Her eyes registering the look of panic in his.

"_Now what_?" She thought.

Woody took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

_I had big plans for our future  
Said I'd give you the whole world somehow  
I tried makin' good on that promise  
Thought I'd be so much further by now  
Never could build you a castle  
Even though you're the queen of my heart  
But I've had the best of intentions from the start_

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Hoyt. He though watching Jordan's expression soften.

_  
Now some people think I'm a loser  
'Cause I seldom get things right  
But you make me feel like a winner  
When you wrap me in your arms so tight  
Please tell me you will remember  
No matter how much I do wrong  
That I had the best of intentions all along_

"_Please let her remember that_." He thought. "_I never meant for it to happen like this." _He wondered if she knew that

_I gave you a ring_

Christ, the damn ring.

_And I promised you things  
I always thought we'd do_

So many things

_But my best-laid plans  
Slipped right through my hands  
To show my love for you_

He locked eyes with her. Afraid to look away. Afraid she didn't know.

_And if you could read my heart_

_Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best of intentions _

God, how did he screw up the one thing in his life that he didn't want to screw up? He looked back at her. She shot him a sad smile.

_So here I am asking forgiveness  
And praying that you'll understand_

How could she possibly understand?

_  
Don't think I take you for granted  
Girl, I know just how lucky I am_

She'd let her guard down and he'd done just what she'd always feared he would.

_Though you deserve so much better  
You won't find devotion more true_

He grimaced. He'd been anything but true. He glanced at Tallulah, laughing at the bar with Nigel. Oblivious as always. Woody wondered how she could be so cluless to emotions and still be a psychologist.

_'Cause I've had the best of intentions  
Girl, I've had the best of intentions  
Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you _

He felt like an ass. He was an ass. What an ass. He looked around for someone anyone to rescue him.

"Santana." He said softly. A neutral party, a clue less party. She wouldn't do anything bad.

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked softly.

"I.. I don't care. Pick a song for me." She smiled slyly at Lily and reached across the machine to the book pointing at a song that would get them both right where they wanted them.


	9. enough time?

Lily smiled at her. When she looked towards Jordan, she looked exhausted.

"I always used to think about you and Jordan when I hear this song." She told them quietly into the microphone . Woody tried to grin, but it was useless, Jordan smiled softly at her.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after—_

**LA, red convertibles, kisses in the desert..**

**Suitcase huh? ****M****ore baggage, just what I need Hoyt. **_  
_

_sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds  
_

**Slow? Slow.. slowly winding down to nothing Jordan**.

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time _

_  
_**You said you'd wait, Woody Hoyt.. you said**_  
_

_after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows--you're wondering  
if I'm OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time-- _

**Out of time.. sounds about right, we ran out of time Jordan.**

_  
if you're lost... you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

**You always caught me, Woody.**

you said go slow--  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds--  
if you're lost... you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time

_  
...time after time  
time after time  
time after time  
time after time _

"They're starring at each other. That has to be good right?" Lily looked at Nigel. He frowned in sympathy.

"What if we made things worse?" Bug asked, looking at the tired expression on Woody's face.


	10. we need a montage

The rest of the night clipped around them like a montage.

Santana sang that she needed a hero.

Matt sang that he liked big butts.

A very drunk Walcott and a very sober Macy sang 'I got you Babe.'

Nigel and Bug sang Greece Lightening.

And Jordan and Woody went back and forth like a ping pong match..

* * *

(Jordan)

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
_

_It's hard to force that smile_

_when i see our old friends_

_and i'm alone  
_

_Still harder gettin up, _

_gettin dressed, _

_livin with this regret _

_But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words_

_that i saved in my hear_

_t that i left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
_

_Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

* * *

_

(Woody)

_I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting...my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore_

_Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you...hmmm  
Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you  
My heart can't take the beating of not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul...  
It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore

* * *

_

(Jordan)

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_

* * *

_

(Woody)

_One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try, let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try_

_And after all that we have been through  
Wont you let me tell you why  
And now that we have found each other  
Can't we give it one more try_

_One more try, I didn't know how much I loved you  
One more try, let me put my arms around you  
Living all these lonely nights without you  
Oh baby can we give it one more try_

Both of them had caught on to the set up long before they met again in the hallway


	11. RIGHT HERE WAITING

"We've been set up." He whispered to her. She smiled softly.

"Nice catch Detective. Just now picking up on that?" She whispered.

"We need to talk."

"No." She said simply. "We.. just enjoy your damn birthday Woody. I don't want to do this."

"Jordan please talk to me." He reached for her hand.

"I.. I can't." She looked away. "I told you there's nothing left to say."

"You don't mean that." He leaned forward and looked at her retreating eyes. "Don't do this Jordan."

"No. I'm not going to let you put this on me." She hissed pulling her hand away from his. "You think this is me? I didn't push you away. I didn't treat you like some one night stand. I didn't run off and jump into bed with the first person who walked in front of me. This _wasn't_ me. You ruined it. You ruined any chance we ever had. It was _you_."

He moved back from her a little, his blue eyes blinking at her words. He should be mad, he thought. He should yell at her, remind her she'd kept him at arms length for years. He didn't. He couldn't. She was right and he knew it.

"I just don't know why Woody. No one can understand why. I don't know why you would do something like that, after all it took for us to get there. All it took for me to get there, just to watch you throw it all away." He wanted to wipe the tears from her face. He wanted to tell her some magical solution. Some answer for his insanity.

"Let me.." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Stay here. Just.. stay right here."

He moved over to were Lily stood and took the microphone from her. He flipped through the song book and pushed the buttons. His eyes fell on her.

"It's not over." He told her into the microphone. "You know its not. We both screwed this up, Jordan. But I'm not going to let it end like this, and neither are you." Her lip trembled. "Please Sweetheart, just listen." He whispered to her.

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as i can take_

_and you're so independent_

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way,_

_To keep me right here waiting._

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting._

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting?_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting?

* * *

_

Well. She hadn't run out the door, that had to be a good sign.

"Please Jordan." He whispered carefully. "Please.. I'm so sorry. Please? I can't go back to the way it was Sweetheart. I can't. I need to know you're in it for keeps this time."

She looked at him for a long minute, long enough for his head to drop in defeat. He didn't see her walking towards him on the platform. He didn't see the look on her face as she took the microphone from him.

When she put her hands on either side of his chin he gave her a startled curiously longing look.

"No more words." She whispered. Oblivious to.. or in spite of.. the fact that everyone they knew was watching, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.


	12. FLUFFY FLUFF! Lu who?

He pulled her against him, lifting her from the platform. Her arms crisscrossed each other around his neck as he held her feet just off the floor. The song faded out into complete silence.

"Okay, Okay…" Garret shouted quickly. "Goodnight everyone, Thanks for coming!"

"Nigel? You and Bug can see the good detective home, right?" He said quickly hustling Tallulah towards Bug who quickly moved her to the door. "Lily? Got your purse? Good. Good. Renee, you coming?" He took her hand and pulled her to the door. "And umm.. it looks like Woody's got Jordan so.. Goodnight." He waved his hand towards the exit as they all hastily filled out in front of him.

It took them a minute to realize they were alone. He sat her on the edge of the stage and wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"Wow.. that was.." She looked around at the empty room.

"fast." Woody finished.

"Woods I'm sorry.. Lu.."

"That was over before it even started."

"Oh?"

"Turns out she doesn't want to get involved with guys in love with other women."

"Oh." She took a breath, regaining her faulty composure. "Picky, picky."

He smirked at her.

"Did I ruin it?" His voice was soft and unsure. "Did I?"

"No," She looked up at him. "I think it may have just gotten more complicated.. if that's even possible." He blew air out from between his lips and looked at her, brushing her hair from her red eyes.

"What's that mean?" He asked her slowly.

"I means we have a lot to talk about." She told him.

"In other words I have a lot of explaining to do?" She nodded and he smiled weakly. "What if I don't know the explaination?"

"I've got nothing but time, Farm Boy." She looked down at her shoes when she told him this. He crooked his finger under her chin and slowly pulled her face back to his.

"Would you believe I missed that name?" He smiled a real Woody smile.

"I've missed that guy." She said honestly and he kissed her forehead.

"I wasn't so sure he still existed." Woody told her honestly. She nodded in agreement.

"So.. I guess we should.. talk." He looked at her pointedly, she nodded.

"Talk." She reminded. "We have a lot to say to each other."

"We should get to that." He ran his hands up her arm and took her face in his hands. "Get it all out of the way.." She nodded, just before he brought his lips down on hers. She responded roughly before pulling away and looking in his eyes.

"Did you forget what happened last time we did this…" She kissed him softly. "Before we did the talking?" He nodded, a slow grin pulling across his face.

"Believe me I remember." He whispered seductively. She shook her head. "I know. I know.. talking." He kissed her again. "Just a teaser."

"I think we've both had enough teasing, Birthday Boy." She moved towards the door, pulling him behind her by the arm. He followed her, grinning like a fool.


End file.
